Sky O' Love
The Sky O' Love challenge is part of the Etherian Festival of Love DLC. The goal of the challenge is to bring together pairs of the same type of enemy of opposite genders (i.e. a boy Dark Elf Archer and a girl Dark Elf Archer) while also defending both of your Eternia Crystals. Grab your date and team up to play the Sky O' Love Challenge Mission! Become matchmaker by pairing Boy mobs with their same-species, significant Girl mob others! But watch out... Mega Cupid isn't too happy about you doing his work for him. Grab your special someone and team-up! (2+ Heroes recommended) -TEhttp://forums.trendyent.com/announcement.php?f=76&a=25 Genderedmobs.jpg|Gender-Based Enemies Megacupidpose.jpg|The Mega Cupid Boss Vday 2.jpg|Level Map Vday 1.jpg|Level Map Gameplay The challenge mission follows the pattern of the classic boss levels, with a few waves of increasing difficulty followed by a boss fight. Waves The goal is to defend the two central cores, whilst seeking to unite enemies of opposite gender together on the battlefield. Enemies assigned a gender are indicated visually by either a blue top hat (boy) or a red bow tie (girl). Gender enemies are also indicated on the map overlay by blue ♂ and red ♀ symbols. Players must rely on aggravating gender-based enemies by either directly attacking them, or coming within close melee range. Aggravated (aggroed) enemies will target the player, rather than the Eternia Crystals. This allows temporary control over an enemy's movement, enabling the player to guide gender-based enemies to their respective partners. The challenge relies heavily on a player's defense being near self-sufficient along unattended enemy lanes, whilst the player(s) focus their attention on uniting the gender-based enemies. Completing each wave requires a certain number of enemy "couples" to be united. During each wave, both gender and non-gender based enemies will continue to spawn infinitely. As in the Treasure Hunt challenge, items and experience are not rewarded for defeating enemies. Boss Fight The boss fight requires players to defeat the Mega Cupid. Rewards Costumes Cupidettepose.png|Cupidette Costume|link=http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Cupidette_Costume|linktext=Cupidette Costume Cupidpose.png|Cupid Costume|link=http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Cupid_Costume|linktext=Cupid Costume Queenheartspose.png|Queen of Hearts Costume|link=http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_of_Hearts_Costume|linktext=Queen of Hearts Costume Pantspose.png|Pants Costume|link=http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Pants_Costume|linktext=Pants Costume Goblin Cupid.png|Goblin Cupid Pet|link=http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Goblin_Cupid|linktext=Goblin Cupid Pet Completing the challenge will also unlock the costumes from lower difficulty levels. Costumes will be unlocked for the player's account regardless of the hero class used. *Easy: Cupidette Costume (Initiate) *Medium: Cupid Costume (Monk) *Hard: Queen of Hearts Costume (Countess) *Insane: Pants Costume (Squire) Pets *A Mythical quality Goblin Cupid pet is awarded for completing the challenge. Eternia Crystal Skin *A special Eternia Crystal Skin is awarded for completing the challenge on Nightmare Difficulty. Notes *When setting the costume for the Countess in-game, it says to complete the challenge on at least Hard to unlock the Queen Of Hearts, however players have reported to have unlocked it on Easy. As for unlocking the Initiate's costume, it says to beat the challenge on Easy. *Utilise the overhead bridge to unite enemies of opposing gender together. *'Couplers' are advised to unequip any DPS pets they may have equipped, as they can - and will kill gender mobs (fairies are advisable as it allows 'couplers' to heal any damage the gender mobs would do to them. *Apprentices/Adepts should avoid using Lightning Towers, as they can kill gendered mobs from practically anywhere on the map. Category:Etherian Festival of Love Category:DLC Category:Challenges